monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonic
Real Waba (Talk) 00:38, September 23, 2012 Hey, S&GF3, I saw what you did to Ahri's page. Please, for all that is good for the world, don't add useless things like "This person is different to that person because of some obvious difference." Your so-called 'Trivia' section has been deleted and I'd ask that you don't do that to my own pages at the very least ever again. Proper edits are still okay though, I just don't want to waste time checking pages for any wasted changes whenever I return. Brother Demnos (talk) 14:31, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for letting me know but i did compare those monsters though I'll try to do it on my own pages that i've created.--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 14:39, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Stahp posting! :::You don't need to be rude about this. This wiki is for everyone and we can post any content relating to this so be nice.--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 22:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Promotion for you, Sir! Hello, I -The almighty god of this wiki- have made you a moderator and granted you the power of rollback, this means you can now rename images and rollback users. Rollbacking is a tool used for reverting vandal edits, please do not use it to troll or any other evil schemes you may have. Thank you and well done. Dinomino21 (talk) 21:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) stop vandalizing pages STOP IT, you keep vandalizing the whatnot page with your non-sense. Would you care to actually explain why you think everythin with two arms and two legs are whatnots? ralok (talk) 00:05, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Whatnots have 2 legs and 2 arms because you can tell some of them feature those and some are half bodied. Not every whatnot doesn't have legs--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 00:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Where did you get this information, and why do you think that this term has more scientific credibility than "humanoid" or "anthropoidal"? Why do you insist on your vandalism? ralok (talk) 00:14, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::So let me get this straight, because the things that you call whatnots have two arms and two legs . . . the term humanoid is no longer valid? Even though scientists have been using the term humanoid since the 1910's? you think that you are a high and mighty god that can just swoop in and replace the term "humanoid" with "whatnot" because some of the muppets called whatnots have two arms and two legs? are you a child? ralok (talk) 00:20, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :DONT YOU DARE DELETE MY COMMENTS AGAIN, that was immature and childish. STAND UP FOR YOUR ASSERTIONS, if you are going to spread lies stand up for the lies instead of just deleting the comments that prove you wrong. ralok (talk) 00:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) STOP IT stop deleting my comments on the admin pages please. ralok (talk) 01:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) prove it hey, you claim your edits on the humanoid and whatnot monsters pages are legitimate . . . prove it, dont just say "my edits are legitimate" use a source to prove that your information is valid like I have done. I have cited the oxford english dictionary, and the official muppet website . . . what sources have you provided for your information? ralok (talk) 15:14, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Lets Talk excuse me, I think we should talk . . . you have not provided any information or sources regarding your information. Whilst I have . . . if you expect to be taken seriously you should do so. Reporting me as a vandal to the wikia staff is not the answer to winning this arguement, if you cant win . . . do not seek to eliminate me as competition. Just concede defeat if you cannot win. As well you have been giving away my personal information (telling people my name) you acquired my user name under false pretenses, and I have not given you permission to tell other people my name. If you continue to do so we will have a problem, referring to me by my name will not look you more mature nor will it give you credibility. You really shouldnt have done so when falsely reporting me to wikia staff, doing so is against wikia policy to my understanding. ralok (talk) 21:52, December 23, 2012 (UTC) You Are making A Mess Hello, I do not like how you have been using your editing powers around the wiki. I also don't like how you treat other wiki users, such as Ralok, I know there has been animosity on both sides but I have fully reviewed the situation and it turns to you. You have been fiddling with the front page when you should not have been, and when I looked into your other work I did not find any solid form of evidence. For these reasons, and stated hence, I hereby deem it unwise for you to stay editing on this wiki. Dinomino21 (talk) 12:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC)